Heart Rip
The ability to rip out hearts. Sub-power of Cardiology Manipulation. Variation of Body Part Ripping. Also Called * Cardiac Displacement * Heart Extraction * Heart Removal Capabilities User can remove the heart of oneself or others, usually resulting in the target's death. This may be done either by physical action (ripping the heart out manually via brute force) or by various supernatural means. By normal biological means, tearing one's heart out means instant death. However, the heart may be continued to be connected to the body via a magical link, and anything that happens to it afterward will be afflicted to the owner's body. Applications * Death Inducement * Inducing Heartlessness Associations * Body Dismemberment * Body Part Ripping * Cardiology Manipulation * Enhanced Mauling * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Strength * Impale * Intangibility Combat * Muscle Manipulation * Mutilation * One Hit Kill * Razor Hand * Tangibility Interplay * Wound Inducement Limitations * May be ineffective against users of Immortality, Regenerative Healing Factor, Regrowth or Multiple Hearts. * Useless against any opponents who have no heart. * May be ineffective against those who can create an Artificial Heart. * Target may be able to resist this power. * May only be able to affect others. * May only be able to affect oneself. Known Users See Also: And Show It to You. Anime/Manga Live Television Gallery File:Undercover_Brother_Lance's_heart_rip.gif|Lance (Undercover Brother) rips out a man's heart with his bare hand. Damon rips Stefan's heart out.gif|Damon (The Vampire Diaries) rips Stefan's heart out. Regina Heart Ripping.gif|Regina (Once Upon A Time) rips out Snow's heart. Rumplestiltskin_rips_a_heart.gif|Rumplestiltskin (Once Upon a Time) rips out Tamara's heart. Eric Heart Rip.gif|Eric (True Blood) rips a heart out from a victim's chest. File:Grimmjow_tears_out_Askin's_heart.png|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) tears out Askin Nakk Le Varr's heart. File:CNR_heart_rip.jpg|Charles Nelson Reilly (CNR) can rip out your beating heart and show it to you right before you die. File:Umibozu_tears_out_Utsuro's_heart.png|Umibozu (Gintama) crush and tears out Utsuro's heart. File:Tyki_Mikk_Choose.JPG|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-man) phases through his victims to tear their hearts out without damaging their skin. File:Stewie_rips_out_Meg's_heart.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) rips out Meg's heart. Hawes Death.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) rips out Hawes' heart. File:Kagura's_Heart.png|Naraku (InuYasha) removed Kagura's heart from her body, and threatened to crush it if she defies him. File:Storm_kills_Marrow.jpg|Storm (Marvel Comics) rips out Marrows heart with her bare hands during their dual. File:Kakuzu_tears_out_hearts.png|Kakuzu (Naruto) tearing hearts out of still living people to integrate them into himself. Law removes Smoker heart.gif|Trafalgar D. Water Law's (One Piece) Mes technique can remove a victim's heart without killing them. File:Snake_tears_out_Moe's_heart.png|Snake Jailbird (The Simpsons) possessing Homer and ripping out Moe's heart with a corkscrew. File:Shaolin_monks_tearing_out_Homer's_heart.png|Shaolin monks (The Simpsons) tearing out Homer's heart with their martial arts before putting it back in, keeping him alive. Drowned_Ophelia_Downfall.png|Doviculus (Brütal Legend) about to rip out Drowned Ophelia's heart from her back with his bare-hand. File:Raiden_(MetalGear)_rip_heart.gif|Raiden (Metal Gear) has just torn out Senator Armstrong's heart. AngelusHeartRip.png|Angelus (Angel & Faiths) kills Drusilla's father by tearing his heart out. File:The_Warlock_with_a_Hairy_Heart.png|The Warlock (The Warlock's Hairy Heart) removed his heart from his own body via dark magic to negate emotions, and later actually tore out the Maiden's and his own heart via brute force. Heart Rip by Mordu.jpg|Mordu (DC Comics) Heart Rip by Black Adam.jpg|Black Adam (DC Comics) Shinichi Izumi's Strength.gif|Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) is strong enough to rip the heart out of a Parasite. Erma's Heart.JPG|Erma Williams (Erma) Vampirella Heart Rip.jpg|Vampirella (Vampirella) plunging her fist into her half-brother Drago, the First Nosferatu's chest... Vampirella Heart Rip 2.jpg|...and ripping out his heart to eat it. Blood Red Queen Heart Rip.jpg|The Blood Red Queen of Hearts (Vampirella) ripping a man's heart out. The_Heart_Of_Janos_Audron_(2).jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) has torn the Heart of Darkness from Kain's chest. Videos File:Temple_of_Doom's_heart_removal_scene-1|Mola Ram (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) famous scene of ripping out hearts. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Heart Powers Category:Galleries